


New Rules

by hornsbeforehalos



Series: Stories About Jen [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Broken Hearts, F/M, Smut, Song fics, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornsbeforehalos/pseuds/hornsbeforehalos
Summary: One: Don't pick up the phoneYou know he's only callin' 'cause he's drunk and aloneTwo: Don't let him inYou'll have to kick him out againThree: Don't be his friendYou know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morningAnd if you're under him, you ain't gettin' over him





	New Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonGirl420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl420/gifts).



> I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. I just play with them.  
> DO NOT STEAL MY WORK. I WILL FIND YOU.
> 
> written for my 600 followers on tumblr @coffee-obsessed-writer  
> based of the song "New Rules" by Dua Lipa

_Her body shivered as the cold gust of air washed over her, sticking to the rapid-flowing crimson stream from her head. She watched in horror as Dean was pinned to the wall by the entity, the woosh of air the breath from his very lungs as his windpipe was crushed._

_“Dean!” She screeched, but couldn’t move as she slowly watched the light fade from his emerald irises._

“DEAN!” She screamed again as her eyes popped open and she lurched forward, he body glistening in sweat as she tried to catch her breath. Her thoughts were interrupted as a shrill vibrating noise was heard from the nightstand, her phone slowly edging its way across the wood as it rang. 

She shook her head as she reached over to look at the screen, sighing deeply before picking it up and staring at it blankly. Dean Winchester’s name was flashing across the front of the phone, his beaming smile in the background as she deliberated on what to do. 

_Don’t let him do this to you. He doesn’t love you._  She told herself harshly, hitting the side button and silencing the device’s tremors and blacking out the haunting image of his face _Remember the rules._

**_1\. Don’t pick up the phone, you know he’s only calling ‘cause he’s drunk and alone._ **

It wasn’t very long before the phone shook again, earning it a groan from her as her eyes fluttered back open, squinting against the light as she read the text message:

_Miss you, Jenny. Me and Sam are in town for a night and thought maybe I could stop by and talk to you for a bit?_

She stared at the screen for a moment, contemplating on what to do. On impulse, she texted back a simple  _yeah,_ before closing her eyes again, memories of the past flooding her mind as she ignored the voice in her head yelling at her the mistake she knew she was about to make. Again.

Dean had made it very clear the first time she even mentioned about having more than a friends-with-benefits relationship with him that he didn’t want that. It was messy with their jobs and it would just end up getting someone hurt. He didn’t realize that by saying that, the person who was the one to actually get hurt would be her.

And she let him hurt her. Over and Over. Even when he shook his head and walked out of the room the night she finally confessed her feelings about him, after months of them flirting and fucking while she helped them solve cases, she still fell harder. When he called her drunk off his ass a month later, she rushed to him as fast as she could and spent the night in the comfort of his arms because she knew that  _she_  was the one he called. Always. 

But after the last time she’d seen him, when she told him that she couldn’t stand by and not mean to him what he did to her, she’d expected for him to never get in contact with her again. 

Not ten minutes after sending the reply, though, the knock on the door came. Groaning again as she peeled herself away from the sheets, she snatched up the rifle on her way out of the room and made her way towards the door. She checked the peephole before cocking the weapon and opening the door. 

“Hey there, sweetheart,” Dean grinned, his voice smooth as the maple whiskey on his breath as he leaned against the door frame and eyed the gun before his gaze made its way up her body and the tight sleep shorts and thin tank top she was wearing, “Nice to see you, too.”

She shifted the rifle in her hands as she attempted to ignore what his burning stare did to her, “What do you want, Dean?”

“Just to maybe come in, talk to you for a minute?” He said, his eye brows raising hopefully and giving him that look of innocence that always made her weak, especially knowing how dangerous he really was. 

**_2\. Don’t let him in, you’ll have to kick him out again._ **

She didn’t move an inch as her eyes met with his, and although her resolve threatened to melt in the candy apple coloring she adored, she stood her ground.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” She replied to him, straightening her stance and taking a deep breath, “I was trying to sleep.”

He gave her a look like he knew better, but she didn’t budge. He pushed himself off of the door frame, his eyes floating cautiously to the gun still aimed towards his gut as he motioned towards it with his hands,“You know you you don’t have to point that thing at me, right?”

Cocking a haughty eyebrow, she let a snort of amusement escape her nose as she shook her head. She licked her lips and retorted, “Yeah, Dean, I know.”

Dean sighed, his shoulders deflating as he shook his own head in defeat, “Fine, whatever. Look, I wanted to talk to you. I need to talk to you.”

She rolled her eyes, but moved the barrel out of the way of his insides and stepped aside to let him through with a huff, ignoring the smile of victory that Dean didn’t even try to hide as he made his way through the door. 

“You redecorated,” Dean observed as he looked around while heading towards the dining room, “Looks good.”

“Yeah,” She sighed as she followed, stopping by the kitchen for two beers before sitting down at the table with a groan, “Out with the old, in with the new, ya know.”

Dean let out a sarcastic snort at the subliminal comment as he joined her at the large mahogany table, watching her as she popped the cap of the bottle open and took a long sip. He mimicked her, his eyes never leaving her face as they stared at each other.

“What do you want to talk about, Winchester, I ain’t got all night,” She prompted, cocking an eyebrow at him as she waited for him to talk. 

He chuckled at her impatience, her attitude always one of his favorite things about her. One of the reasons he loved her, “I missed you, Jenny.”

“Don’t call me that,” She said coolly, not meeting his eyes as she sighed again, “What do you need to talk to me about, D?”

“I love you,” He said simply, the candy-apple irises she adored boring into her blue ones, before taking another sip of his beer casually.

Her heart nearly stopped at his words, her mouth falling open slightly as she stared, dumbfounded, at him. She waited for the dream to fade away, the nightmare to begin, for everything to start falling apart.

But it didn’t. 

Taking her extended silence for rejection, Dean, looking defeated as ever, stood up from the table and murmured, “I guess I should go.”

His voice quickly snapped her out of her stupor, and she reached out to grab his hand to keep him from walking away. Again. 

“Wait, Dean,” She gasped, looking up from where she held his hand to meet his eyes, “Will you stay?”

**_3\. Don’t be his friend, you’re only gonna wake up in his bed in the morning._ **

Their lips came together like a dance they’d practiced all their lives. All of the emotions that she’d been harboring and rejecting for so long pushed through her as his tongue slipped passed her teeth. The rules were forgotten, there was no need for them here. 

He carried her to the bedroom as if she weighed nothing more than a feather, his hands firmly grasping and kneading the flesh of her thick thighs that were secured around his waist like a vice grip. Their bodies collapsed on the mattress, their tongues moving against each other and never separating. They tore at each other’s clothing until everything was gone, left in a pile on the floor right along with all their painful memories. 

Dean’s hand caressed up from the curve of her hip to the heavy weight of her breast, his breath hitching as she mewled against him when the pad of his thumb brushed over her hardening nipple. 

“Fuck, Jenny,” He rasped, his voice horse and low and sexy and just as she remembered, “Need you, sweetheart.”

“Mmmmm,” She mewled again, bucking her hips into his hardon so he could feel the wetness between her legs, “Take me, Dean.”

He entered her with a gentle push of his cock against her folds, the muscle instantly giving way to welcome him home. She felt every inch as he filled her, the thick, heavy weight instantly sending sparks flying through her nervous system as she released a loud, keening wail into the room. She wrapped her thighs around his narrow waist again and pulled him closer, receiving a grunt from the man as he finally bottomed out. 

“Missed this, Jen,” He whispered into her ear before biting the lobe softly, his breath lingering against her skin as he slowly withdrew from her before plunging back in, “Missed the feeling of you.”

“Missed you more, Dean,” She whined, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as he thrust again, “Missed everything about you.”

“I missed you smile,” Dean husked, moving his fingertips to brush over her tender lips as he held himself up with his other arm, “Missed the feeling of how soft your skin is.” 

He thrust again, earning another moan from her, before he kissed her again and met her eyes, “I missed the sound of your voice, and the noises you make for me.”

He let his emotions out through his movements, the slow, rhythmic pulses of her walls as they shivered around him driving him as insane as it did the first time he felt the inside of her, the first time he knew that he was in too deep already. 

“Miss the look in your eyes when you come for me,” He rasped, the edge in his voice sending shock waves through her core as he rolled them over, chucklig darkly at the whine that escaped her lips as she settled on top of him, her legs shaking from holding her weight off of him. 

“Dean…” She mumbled, her face turning red with embarrassment as he looked up at her, his hands leaving their place at her heavy breasts to cup her neck and jaw lovingly. He knew she was always uncomfortable with this, but he couldn’t help but adore the sight of her the way she looked now, and he let the softness in his eyes reassure her.

“So fucking hot, Jenny. If I die, I die how I’m supposed to,” He teased, grinning as he pulled her lips to his as he began to move inside her again. 

It wasn’t long before her inhibitions gave way and she let the pleasure take hold, the soft grunts and growls leafing Dean’s throat urging her closer to her peak. She shivered as his eyes rolled back and he bit his lip, his hips arching up into her wetness and lighting her nerves ablaze.

“Fuck, Dean,” She mewled as she finally climaxed, the convulsions of her tight muscled sending Dean over as well, his throbbing cock spilling his thick sees deep within her. She climbed off and collapsed beside him, her thighs slick with his mess and a satiated smile drifting over her lips. 

“Sleep,” He mumbled as he curled up into her, his arms wrapping around her firmly while he nuzzled her hair, “Sleep, princess.”

When she woke up the next morning, for the first time in what felt like forever, without even a hint of a nightmare during her sleep. Her dreams were her reality once more a she looked over to see Dean’s peaceful face, still sleeping with his arm secured around her. 

Even if he left her today, after everything he said, never to return again, she knew there was no chance of her ever getting over him. 

“I love you, Dean Winchester,” She sighed to herself, brushing her fingertips over his cheekbone as he opened his eyes. 

“And I love you too,” He whispered, pulling her closer and colliding his lips with her. 


End file.
